


I Found You

by IndeliblyBoxedIn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brothers, Cute and fluffy so far..., Gen, I'll give this a try., Nekko!Hiro, Past Child Abuse, Possibly present?, Probably will be more..., dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndeliblyBoxedIn/pseuds/IndeliblyBoxedIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is having a rough day when he finds something unexpected (NekkoHiro!). Will he be able to convince Hiro that he is safe at last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, it might be a oneshot, or more, depending on what people like. Rating may increase. Please R&R!

Tadashi Hamada was late, very late.  
Baymax was still malfunctioning, his scooter died (and had to be left at SFIT), Honey Lemon had dropped some chemicals that destroyed his phone, and now he had a very long walk home, and a lot of time to think about the angry Aunt Cass that would be waiting when he got there.  
Taking off the baseball cap he always wore, he ran a hand though his hair, suddenly feeling a rush of anger.  
"Why does life hate me? Why ME?"  
Letting out a shout of frustration, he swung his foot into a nearby trashcan. The object clattered away down the alley, breaking the silence with a bang. Tadashi stood breathing heavily for moment, anger spent (and praying fervently that no one had heard or seen the 21-year-old acting like a child), when a second noise broke the silence.  
“Hello?” Tadashi called, peering into the dark. “Anybody there?”  
A strangled cry floated back, followed by a pitiful mewling. Oh. Tadashi thought. It’s just a cat. Sighing, he replaced his cap and walked carefully into the alley, searching around for the cat.  
“Oh why am I trying?” he said out loud. “Aunt Cass is sooo-“ he trailed off, staring. “-going to kill me.” He finished meekly.  
Curled in a small space between some old crates and a wall, two large brown eyes stared at him from under a tarp.  
Ok. Not a cat.  
Tadashi cautiously reached towards the tarp, only to hear, whatever it was, growling slightly. A warning.  
“Hey, it’s ok little guy,” Tadashi soothed, crouching down. The moment he moved, the growling was replaced by a whimper as the creature curled in on itself.  
“It’s ok, don’t be afraid,” Tadashi repeated as he gently moved the tarp.  
“Oh. My God.”  
X \---***linebreak***--- X  
Cass Hamada was extremely pissed off.  
It was nearly one in the morning, and her nephew STILL wasn’t home.  
“He’s 21, he can take care of himself.” Cass said aloud to the empty café. “Right Mochii?” She glanced down. The fluff-ball of a cat paused in his washing to purr at her, and then returned his attention to his paw. Cass stroked him for what seemed like forever, constantly glancing at her phone until she heard the tell-tale ring of the bell above the door.  
“Thank God.” Cass muttered to herself before turning around.  
“Tadashi Lee Hamada!”  
Her nephew froze halfway in the door.  
“Do you know what time it is? You are in so much trouble young man! No call, no text? What were you thinking?”  
Tadashi shifted the bundle in his arms, glancing guiltily at his Aunt.  
“I’m sorry Aunt Cass, but Honey kind of melted my phone, and my scooter broke, and uh, then I…” he raised his arms and nodded at them, a bundle resting in them wrapped in his jacket while Tadashi shivered in a t-shirt.  
“Oh, Tadashi, please tell me that is not a dog, or another cat, you know how Mochii gets…”  
Tadashi shook his head silently, and moved a part of his jacket to reveal the head of a child with fluffy black hair, wide brown eyes, and ears.  
The child curled into Tadashi, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, looking fearfully at Cass.  
“Can we help him?”


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's past, and a bit of present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit rushed, but the idea wanted out.

_When Tadashi was born, he was silent. Always questioning, always looking and thinking. Never crying._

_His parents were proud of their son. He spoke early, walked early, and was easily the smartest in his pre-school. He never cried, and hated to see anybody else cry, and every day was met with a big smile that his playmates, teachers, and family adored. While the tiny family never had much, they had each-other, and what else did a family really need?_

_As Tadashi grew, he grew like any other child, but just a little bit smarter. If possible, a little bit happier too. He had his fair share of tumbles, falls, scrapes, and boo-boos, but he never cried. Just smiled and cheered everyone else up._

_When Tadashi turned 10, he cried for the first time. His parents were dead._

_Cass Hamada was told by a kind police officer that her brother-in-law and sister had passed away in a fire, and that Tadashi was found crying outside on the front lawn, watching the house burn. Her heart broke to see the little boy at the station still crying, and then and there she adopted her nephew._

_Tadashi liked Aunt Cass a lot. She liked to be happy (like him), and never yelled at him when he did something wrong. She loved him, and he loved her back, and together, the two began to heal. But Aunt Cass has to run the café, and Tadashi felt lonely and strange in her big café/house when he finished school, and she still had to work instead of play. So it was around that time that he came up with an imaginary friend, a brother (a little brother, not a big brother). Big brothers had to be strong, and brave, and, well, big! Tadashi felt like he had lost that along with everything else in the fire, and a part of the game was to regain what he didn’t know he missed. Either way, big brothers were cool, like real-life superheroes (he still wasn’t entirely sure what a superhero was, but his best friend Fred assured him that they were the best). He named his imaginary brother Hiro._

_Tadashi was 12 the first (and last) time Tadashi had ever seen his Aunt Cass cry. It was past 7, and Cass had gone looking for her young charge for dinner. She found him upstairs, playing with Hiro in the bathroom. Hiro had tripped and gotten hurt, and Tadashi was making him feel better._

_“Who’s Hiro?” she questioned lightly._

_And Tadashi responded that Hiro was his brother._

_At that, his happy Aunt Cass had crumpled to the floor and burst into tears, frightening Tadashi with her sobs. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, and by that time, Tadashi was slightly scared and bewildered at what he had done wrong._

_When he asked, his Aunt simply swept him up in a hug, and asked him not to talk about his imaginary friend anymore. Tadashi was confused about why until Aunt Cass suggested they get him a real friend, and how about a kitten?_

_Tadashi liked that idea, and at 12 years old, Tadashi forgot all about Hiro. He instead became obsessed with his new kitten, Mochii, robots, and helping people._

-

Cass stared at the child in Tadashi’s arms for a moment before moving into action.

“Of course- why don’t you get him settled in the car, and I’ll grab my purse, and we’ll take him to the hospital?”

Tadashi smiled.

“Thanks Aunt Cass. He was so frightened and alone, I couldn’t just leave him. Someone hurt him”

As he spoke, he picked up a blanket that was folded across a nearby couch, and used it to wrap around his small charge. The boy looked fearfully at the foreign object before violently refusing it.

“It’s ok, it’s ok.” Tadashi soothed. “It’s a blanket, it’ll help to warm you up.”

The child shook his head.

“Please?”

Another head shake.

“Nonononono…”

Tadashi started. The tiny whimpered words were the first he’d heard the boy speak since he had found the child.

“Why not?” Tadashi questioned. He wasn’t expecting the response that he got.

The boy threw himself from Tadashi’s arms and the jacket, landing hard on the floor before scrambling to his feet, arms behind his back, body bared for any touch.

“What-” Tadashi’s words were interrupted by the child’s panicked ones.

“Master, please don’t make me!”


	3. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic. Plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to:  
> 21 Pilots, Trees/Migrane  
> Sum 41, Some Say

“What?!” Tadashi was taken aback.

The child standing in front of him was so thin, so hurt, and so frightened that he trembled where he stood. But still, the boy then dropped to his knees, still no shame in his lack of clothing, and pressed his head to the ground.

“Please Master! Stop, please! I was good! Don’t make me… I was a good boy… I know that I am not allowed!”

Aunt Cass appeared at the sound of a new voice and stumbled back a few steps.

“Oh my God.” She muffled into her hand.

The boy on the floor was cowering in his position, displaying the true extent of his abuse.

The first shock was how thin the boy truly was. Pale skin that had obviously not seen the sun in years, stretched over bones, ribs and spine standing out from the rest of his body. Then the eye was drawn to the injuries themselves. Lash marks, both old and new, marring his back. Bruises standing out starkly in contrast to his pale complexion in varying colors of blacks, blues, purples and sickly yellows. On one of his hips, the remains of a brand could be seen, while other burns and lacerations decorated various parts of his body. A flowery scar lay under the marks on his back, a similar scar on his right shoulder. None of the wounds were made with the intent to seriously injure, merely hurt and scare. His front could not be seen (the boy was facedown), but it was almost guaranteed that his front was as bad as his back (if not worse). The only part of the child’s body that was untouched was his face

 _“Probably to keep him pretty”_ Tadashi realized with a shudder.

The final shock was that in the fluffy black hair was a pair of ears, and at the base of his spine was a black tail to match. A nekko human.

Tadashi felt physically ill at the sight of the boy, pity and sadness overwhelming him, then anger at the people who treated the child in this way. From a glance at the doorway, Aunt Cass felt the same way.

 _“How do I even respond to that?”_ Tadashi wondered.

He slowly knelt down to be on the same level, noticing how the nekko flinched back, tail wrapping around his side protectively.

“Hey,” Tadashi said gently. “Don’t be afraid, you’re safe, there is no Master anymore… You’re allowed to be warm and safe.”

The nekko shook his head vehemently.

“W-w-why?” He stuttered plaintively. “I was good, Master knows I’m good, why? I’m not allowed, I know I’m not, Master please stop! Don’t make me so that you’ll have to punish me, I know, I know!”

“There is no Master here.” Tadashi tried to explain.

“M-m-master always knows, he always watches, he knows when I’ve been bad, when I deserve p-p-p-p-punishment!” At this the child burst into tears, sobbing into the floor, leaving Tadashi and Aunt Cass without the slightest idea of how to calm him.

They all sat for a moment, the child still sobbing, occasionally muttering in long strings of words before resuming his tears,

“Badboyohsoverybad,goingtohurtyou,punishpunishpunish,nonononono…”

“You’re not a bad boy,” Tadashi tried again. “You’re a good boy- a very good boy,” The crying muffled to sniffles as Tadashi continued the mantra, “Hey, you’re ok, it’s ok, you’re a good boy. Can you look up at me?” A wide pair of brown eyes met Tadashi’s own, and he smiled. “Good job, can you tell me your name?”

A muffled reply came.

“Zero.”

They seemed to be making progress when the boy, Zero, flew into another panic, sitting up and pushing himself into the closest corner he could find. Crying resumed, he dug his nails into the pale flesh of his thigh (a motion that had obviously been done before), tearing pale stripes into the scars that already marked the skin there.

“Stop!” Aunt Cass and Tadashi cried as one, as Tadashi moved to try to prevent the self-mutilation.

“NOOOOO!” The boy screamed. “I was bad! I have to be-no master to punish me, I’ll do it! I’ll be a good boy! Told my name to strangers, oh bad boy, punishpunishpunish.”

There seemed to be no consoling Zero as he screamed and flinched away from the two strangers who were most definitely here to punish him; that was when Mochii walked into the room.

Completely unconcerned at Cass’s and Tadashi’s attempts to shoo him away, the fluffy feline strolled over to the panicked nekko and nosed his arm gently.

“Mrrr-row?” The cat questioned.

Zero looked from the cat to Tadashi and Cass before flicking his tail. This seemed to be some sort of signal, as Mochii climbed into the child’s lap and began purring contentedly, Zero’s cries quieting to sniffles as he petted the cat.

Eyes raised slightly to look at the two strangers in front of him, Zero spoke again, his voice timid, but calm, ears nearly flat against his head.

“He says I can trust you.” He took a deep breath. “That you won’t hurt me.” Another. “And that-” he swallowed before continuing softly. “You will protect me from Master… That Master won’t hurt me anymore.”

The three sat in silence for a moment, the stillness only broken by Mochii’s purrs.

Then the unexpected happened.

The nekko threw himself forward into Tadashi’s arms, hugging him tightly. Tadashi, surprised, returned the gesture, as Zero whimpered over and over,

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Might be artwork later, IDK.


	4. The Hospital part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This site will NOT let me post! AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> Sorry for shortness and lateness, more and longer chapters to come.

They had calmed Zero down enough to get him into the car and to the hospital (enough meaning Tadashi had to hold him the whole way while Zero flinched and whimpered), and now Cass and Tadashi sat in the quiet waiting room, attempting to fill out a clipboard of information that they didn’t know.  
“Well, he’s male.” Said Tadashi quietly. “And, that is everything we know.” He looked at their surroundings. A counter with a lady at a computer, lots of ugly blue chairs set up back to back, tables of magazines that no one cared about, and TVs in two of the corners, both turned to golf. Two sets of double doors stood at opposite sides of the room, one to outside, and one leading deeper into the maze of hallways that was the Takachiho Hospital. Tadashi sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands, concern for Zero flooding his mind.  
Cass shook her head sadly, flipping through the multiple papers they had been given. “We don’t even know his real name, or his age. Who his parents are, or were,” she glanced at her only nephew, now distractedly fiddling with the pen. “At least he’s got us, right?”  
Tadashi lifted his eyes and smiled a bit.  
“Right, Aunt Cass.”  
Cass set the clipboard aside.  
“Good. Now put that height to use and go and change the channel to something good, I can’t stand grown men hitting little balls with big sticks!”  
Tadashi covered a smirk before he stood and stretched out to his full 6’4’’ height, changed the channel to Oprah, and then sat back down.  
He had barely watched a minute when a young nurse walked into the waiting room and made a beeline for the two.  
“Did you come in with a young boy?” She asked somewhat sternly.  
The two nodded.  
“Is Zero ok?” Put in Tadashi.  
The nurse frowned before beckoning over a large man in a security outfit.  
“The authorities have been notified, Mr. Tape will watch you both until they arrive, and I hope you both burn in hell for what you did.”  
She stalked away, leaving a stunned Cass and Tadashi in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned! The site is driving me kind of nuts.  
> R and R,  
> love you all


	5. Hospital Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks  
> (warnings, some abuse here!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer needs to stop throwing fits. Anyway, couldn't sleep, here's this chapter.
> 
> Music,  
> Fall Out Boy  
> Josh Groban (believe, you raise me up)  
> Hallelujah  
> ELO  
> and others

Tadashi sat uneasily in the small room they had left him in. It was small and dark, the only furniture a small table that he was currently seated at staring at the chair opposite him. The door lay just beyond it, outside of which stood the threatening bulk of the security guard that had escorted his Aunt into the room next door before putting him in this room and commanding him to sit and wait, disdain written all over his face.

Barely capable of keeping himself from pacing, Tadashi worried about the small nekko, terrified of everything, alone in the large hospital. Unsure of what to do, he whistled Fall Out Boy songs softly and stared at the clock above the door. 27 minutes and 18 seconds passed before the door opened, startling the 21-year-old to the point where he nearly fell out of his chair. A professionally dressed woman strode into the room, followed by a similarly imposing man.

“Tadashi Lee Hamada?” The question, posed by the woman, was more of a statement, so Tadashi nodded.

The woman looked disapprovingly at him.

“I’m Detective Gordon, this is my partner Detective Grayson. I trust you were read your rights?” Again, he nodded.

“I don’t understand,” The man began, “Why a bright young boy like you would throw away your future for some sick fantasy. Tell me, was it that he pretty? Was that it? Nice and small, easy to control, easier than a girlfriend.”

“What?!” exclaimed Tadashi. “No, that’s,”

“We don’t take kindly to child abusers here.” The man added. “No one does.”

He was cut off by the woman.

“He’s so small, and you kept him so weak, he probably didn’t put up much of a fight, did he Mr. Hamada? I bet he screamed while you hurt him, didn’t he? Got you off?”

“What? No, that’s sick, that’s,” Tadashi couldn’t believe what the two were implying, his mind sent reeling. “I never hurt him!”

“We’ve seen the child,” the man said. “It’ll be easier for you if you just admit it.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Tadashi cried. “I found him, hurt and alone, and my Aunt and I took him to the hospital, I don’t know anything about him except for his name- if it is his name- Zero! That’s it! I just want to help him!”

The man and the woman exchanged looks when a timid knock came at the door and a nurse poked her head in.

“Excuse me,” she said before either detective could speak, “But is there a ‘Dashi’ here?”

“Ummm, I’m TA-dashi.” Tadashi said from his seat at the table. The nurse looked immediately relieved.

“Thank God I found you, we have a hurt young nekko, but he won’t let us treat him without “Dashi”.”

“Please let me go to him!” Tadashi pleaded with the two detectives. “Please,”

Gordon nodded, and Tadashi ran from the room without the faintest idea of where he was going, nurse and detectives in tow.

In room 1114, things were going horribly.

Zero was hidden beneath the bed, out of reach of any of the doctors where he cried violently, memories of the last time he had been in the white building assaulting his memories.

_“Such a pretty boy.” A voice commented._

_“Yes, yes,” his master chuckled in reply. “Just here to help repay my debt to you. It’s the least I can do…”_

_“Oh, it’s more than enough.” The other voice gleefully replied. Zero, kneeling on the floor, could see neither his master, nor the other man as he stared at the black and white pattern beneath him. The two men continued to talk as Zero tried to ignore his hurt and forget his surroundings. With no idea where he was, he just knew it was a large white building that smelled of clean, and blood, and sickness, and blood, and it frightened him._

_He continued in his zoned out state until Master addressed him._

_“Zero!” The 4-year-old looked up at his Master and another white haired man who leered at him. “This is Doctor. You do what he says. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Master felt one more time between Zero’s legs before leaving, a lock on the door turning. Zero’s eyes turned fearfully to the Doctor. Before he knew it, he was tied to a table, and the Doctor held a long needle._

_“This is a nerve enhancer.” The doctor stated, injecting it into Zero’s neck. “It will enhance every feeling.” The man added, picking up a scalpel, noting the terror written across Zero’s face. “Oh don’t worry,” the Doctor said, pressing the knife into the terrified child’s flesh, eliciting a scream and tears along with the blood that flowed so prettily down the nekko’s hip. “This will only hurt- a lot.” And he laughed. He laughed as the boy writhed and screamed on the table, knowing that no one would help the boy, that knowledge making the tears and blood that he licked away much more delicious._

_And the Doctor was right, no one would help, not for 10 years._

And so, as Zero lay curled under the bed, with a man who looked so much like Doctor reaching for him, he screamed for the only person who had helped him.

“Dashiiii! D-d-dashi!”

The man reached again, and Zero sobbed brokenly and screamed again as a hand wrapped around his ankle.

“TADASHI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! RandR.


	6. Doctor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of implied stuff here, be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I apologize for not posting, but between Guard championships and finals, and a new hamster (squee!) things have been... *groans*, well, let's say some undesirable material has zoomed it's way into my cycling wind-producer.  
> Anyway, I hope to post more frequently (and longer chapters) now that there's time (hahahaha, time).  
> I can't even tell anymore.  
> Enjoy!

Tadashi slowed momentarily to allow the Nurse to lead him along, nearly vibrating with anxiety as they hurried along. The white hospital walls blurred by as the four entered the elevator and went to the 11th floor. The noise had the, all headed to the right room, no questions asked, the screaming leading them the correct way. They all paused as the nurse used her key to enter.

She had barely gotten the door open when Tadashi rushed into the room, followed closely by Grayson and Gordon.

The scene that met them would have made any heart break.

Zero was screaming sobs and apologies as a very angry doctor attempted to drag the child out from under the table, Zero too weak to fight back. Once more, the nekko had shunned clothing, and a few of his wounds bled freely onto the floor, torn open by the frantic movements.

“STOP!” Tadashi yelled, shocked at the doctor’s behavior. “What are you doing?!”

Surprised by the noise, the doctor let go, leaving Zero to frantically curl in on himself in the corner sobbing brokenly, arms wrapped around himself.

The doctor stood to face Tadashi, face crumpled into a sneer.

 _The look suits him._ Thought Tadashi as his stomach settled into uneasiness. The man was 6,5 (four inches taller than Tadashi, and 2 inches taller than Grayson), and full of sharp lines, gray hair cut into a neat line to match. A light stubble dusted his chin, as though he had forgotten to shave. But this was not what was unsettling about this ‘doctor’, it was his eyes. They were small, steely grey in color, and appeared as if all the coldness in the world had settled in these twin pools of darkness. These thoughts flashed across Tadashi’s mind as the man turned to face him, blocking the way to Zero.

“I’m getting the spoiled brat out! I have no time for foolishness!” The doctor eyed the child with contempt. “I’d barely gotten the speculum in when-“ “What?!” Tadashi, Gordon and Grayson exclaimed.

Grayson gingerly picked up the instrument that lay on the table.

“Babs, this is for an adult!” he spoke to his partner. “Not a traumatized child! It would do more harm than good!”

The nurse had long since fled the room when the doctor huffed, picking at the sleeve of his slightly bloodstained lab-coat absently.

“I believe that _I_ , not you, am the doctor here.” The older man said sharply. “The little bitch could have taken it if he’d sit still-“

“I’ve heard enough!” Detective Gordon announced. “This is unprofessional attitude towards your patient!”

“It’s just a whore that got himself knocked around, or just some spoiled bitch looking for attention-“

“Doctor-“ Gordon interrupted with a warning note.

“Shut up woman, the men are talking.” The cold eyed man interrupted.

Gordon’s mouth shut with a snap in surprise, and the two detectives nodded to one another as the doctor (looking more like a madman in his bloodied lab-coat and now hand) continued his speech.

“This whore simply needs a firm hand,”

Gordon and Grayson each took a hold on the man’s arms, and began leading the cold eyes from the room, having heard enough.

“Officers, wait!” Tadashi called.

The two paused in their leaving long enough for Tadashi to stride up, and meet the cold eyes with his own, even as the clearly insane doctor snarled at his face.

“What, am I right about the whor- umph!”

The rest of the statement was lost to Tadashi’s punch that met the man’s stomach.

“This boy has been to hell and back, he’s obviously severely traumatized physically and mentally, and you _dare_ to call him these horrible names? You _dare_ to hurt him? Well let me tell you this: this child has had enough firm hands to last a lifetime, and what he needs now is comfort, compassion, and LOVE. Which,” Tadashi continued, “He doesn’t look like he’s ever received! So why don’t you crawl back to whatever hole you emerged from, and leave alone the boy who is ten times the man you ever be!” Tadashi punctuated this statement with a swift kick to the doctor’s groin. The man yelped in agony.

“See how you like it.” Tadashi huffed.

The officers continued in their hauling away of the man, Grayson mouthing to him a few final words before the door closed,

_“Nice punch.”_

As soon as the soft ‘snik’ of the door shutting was heard, Tadashi was on the floor beside the examination table, knees out to the side, peering slightly under the table. All he could see was Zero’s tail, accompanied by the sound of soft sniffles.

“Zero?” Tadashi called sofly. “It’s Dashi, the scary man is gone now, he won’t hurt you.”

There was a soft moan.

“Zero- will you come out? We need to make you better. Take away the pain.

“Doctor will hurt.” A small voice whimpered cautiously. “Doctor will hurt, Master will be angry, stop crying, bad boy, bad boy, so bad, good boy, good slave, Master’s slave, no please Master, I was good! Not again, no more, no more, it hurts, hurts.” Broken words and sobs streamed out of the panicked nekko’s mouth.

“Shhhh,” Tadashi soothed, “You’re ok, Master is gone, Doctor is gone, no one will hurt you, it’s just you and me.”

More sobs.

“It’s Tadashi- it’s Dashi, it’s only Dashi, you’re safe…”

There was no response for a long time.

Then there were sounds of sniffles and muffles sliding as Zero painfully tugged himself out, adrenaline spent. The nekko sat there for a moment, shivering in fear and in pain, black tail wrapped around himself in a parody of comfort.

Tadashi felt his heart break again before he broke the silence.

“Can I touch you?”

Zero looked up at him, surprised. No one ever _asked_ , they just TOOK what they wanted, and left him hurting and crying and afraid. Maybe…

Still trembling, the child nodded.

Tadashi extended his hand slowly, pausing as Zero violently flinched away, a mewl falling from his lips as he jostled wounds that were not yet healed. It was not until he settled that Tadashi continued, his hand coming to rest on Zero’s head, and began carding through his messy black hair, paying special attention to his ears. The boy’s tremors had nearly stopped when Tadashi gently extended his other hand to slowly pick-up and cradle the malnourished child in his arms as the boy whimpered again. Tadashi resumed his stroking through Zero’s hair, letting the child curl into his arms.

They remained like that for a long time, before Tadashi heard a sound coming from the nekko that didn’t sound like distress, or hurt, or fear. In fact, it might have been….

A purr. Thin and quiet, but there.

“You’re ok _Otōto_.” Tadashi spoke, the phrase slipping out unbidden. It was unfamiliar, but seemed so _right._

He looked down at the child that lay in his lap, brown eyes wide and trusting.

“T-t-thank you Ani.” The boy said softly.

Tadashi’s eyes widened in surprise as the small, abused boy (brother?) in his arms fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! R and R PLEASE, I love all the lovely reviews!


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter includes child abuse and swearing. Don't like? Don't read.

That night, Zero dreamed.

_“Slave!” A voice thundered. Zero quickly abandoned his sweeping and dashed to his Master, dropping into a deep bow before him._

_“Y- uh!” The words had barely left his mouth when a hand slammed into the side of his face. The 5 year-old was sent reeling with the force of the blow, head ringing._

_“Don’t. Talk. Back.” Master hissed. “Do you need another reminder?” he raised his hand while Zero shook his head violently. “Good.” Gripping Zero by his upper arms, he maneuvered him into a kneeling position, head bowed. The floor was cold, and Zero felt it though his thin, oversized shirt (his only body covering), but didn’t dare shiver. “On the table is your list of chores for today. If they’re not finished by the time I return, there WILL be consequences. Understand?” Zero quickly nodded. “Clear up breakfast.” The child rushed to scoop the lovely smelling scraps into the garbage and place the plate in the sink. He carefully picked up the bottle of windex and squirted twice into the can, ensuring that he wouldn’t try to take any food that wasn’t given to him. He returned to his spot and knelt again, large doe eyes looking into the cold steel of Master’s. There was a brief moment of silence before his chin was gripped forcibly and wrenched up so his hair slid back and his jaw ached. “I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” His Master screamed in his face, shaking the nekko child._

_“Y-yes Master!” His voice shook with the forcible movement before he was dropped. The man he knew as Master clomped towards the door._

_“My friends will be here tonight, we will have rabbit stew. Don’t make me have to punish you.” The door slammed behind him as the child on the floor trembled, remembering his last punishment. The small boy quickly climbed to his feet and made his way to the kitchen for his chores. Standing on tip-toe, Zero groped around the table before a rolled piece of paper fell to the floor. Zero picked it up and unrolled it, nearly bursting into tears at the list before him._

  * __Tidy All Rooms__


  * _Sweep_


  * _Wash floors_


  * _Vacuum_


  * _Carpets_


  * _Clean Bathrooms_


  * _Dust_


  * _Mow lawn_


  * _Weed Garden_


  * _Rake leaves_


  * _Dishes_


  * _Laundry_


  * _Dinner_



 

_Zero decided to start with dinner, since it would take all day to simmer._

_The rabbit was neatly sliced and dropped into the pot, followed by several other ingredients, and lastly the vegetables. The concave stomach growled as he sliced the food nicely, fighting the temptation to sneak just a little taste. But Master would know. A full-body shudder wracked him from tail to ears at the thought of what Master would do. No, even though it had been 3 days without food and little water, the consequences were too great. Maybe if he was good, he would be given scraps tonight. He set the heavy pot on the stove and quickly went outside. Rake, mow, weed, sweat. Work. By the time he finished, it was nearly sunset, Master would return within the hour!_

_Racing inside, Zero quickly vacuumed, and washed the floors, and was in the process of dusting when he heard a key turn in the lock and the sound of loud voices. He quickly abandoned his rag, glancing at the clock- 7 on the dot. The nekko knelt in his spot on the living room floor- right where master could see him, black tail fluffed in fear. Master stomped into the room followed by his closest friends. He seemed to be in a good mood._

_“Pet.” Master smiled and opened his arms, dropping to one knee. “Come here.” Zero raced to his Masters side immediately, slowing when he drew near, only for master to draw him into a soft hug. Zero tensed for a moment before relaxing into the soft caresses of the hands that had so often tormented him._

_“See?” Mater said quietly to his friends. “The dumb bitch is mine, he’s too stupid to know anything other than perfect obedience.” It was at that point that the nekko’s sensitive nose picked up the slightest hints of a well-done stew that was about to turn from well-done to burnt. Fearful of what would happen if he left his Master, but more fearful of what would happen if dinner were ruined, the small male fled his Masters clutches in favor of the kitchen, carefully maneuvering the hot pot off of the burner and turning off the stove before sighing in relief. Saved._

_“Did it burn?” the soft yet dangerous tone came from behind him, so close it made him jump. He had been so occupied with dinner that he hadn’t noticed Master and his friends enter. The child turned and shook his head, a slight smile spreading across his features._

_“Good.”_

_One of Master’s friends spoke up._

_“This will.”_

_The small boy with midnight hair had no chance, his ears flattening against his skull as the much larger body seized his upper arm with a grip tight enough to bruise, the other hand ripping back the collar of the much too large shirt that covered the frail body, baring his form to the world. The man forced him back, his shoulder-blade making contact with the still red-hot stove, searing his flesh. A scream ripped itself from his lips as the men howled in laughter._

_“Stupid slut.”_

Tadashi shot up as he heard the small boy on the bed shriek, tears leaking from under closed lids. He jumped out of his chair and rushed to the child’s side, Cass close behind him. Frantically the two attempted to wake the boy from the grips of his nightmare.

_The rest of the night was a blur._

_While the men enjoyed their stew, the child stood a few paces away, holding the three heaviest books Master owned over his head. At first his arms shook with strain, the pain increasing as he was denied the relief of putting them down until Master and his guests had finished eating. By that time the little boy was barely upright, crying softly in his pain, the burn on his arm throbbing and leaking liquid down his back to mat in his fur. When they decided he was done, the books were knocked to the floor and his arms forced down while he moaned as the scab that had formed cracked and bled. He was taken to the living room where he squeezed his eyes shut while the men used him as they pleased. It was nearly 3 in the morning when he was deemed too dirty to sleep, his body and face streaked with blood and other fluids. His tail ached from being wrenched out of the way, and his body pulsed pain in time with his heart. The men stood him in the closest shower and turned on the water, not bothering with heat. Even under the freezing spray, their touches and gropes did not stop, nor did their words._

_“Useless animal-”_

_“Nice, tight fuck-“_

_“Pretty nekko-”_

_“Freak of nature-“_

_“Dumb whore-“_

_The child faded in and out of consciousness, unaware of how they used his body, how they laughed at his cries, taunted him. His pleas for mercy were answered with a rough fuck, his cries for help with laughter. When his malnourished and hurt brain let his mouth beg for food, he was given hot sauce and cum sliding down his throat to the sound of muffled hilarity. He was finally left alone and hurt in the dark corner of the cold basement while the men retired to their beds. In the chill of the night, a broken boy hugged his own tail to himself and wept._

“Aunt Cass he won’t wake up!” Tadashi stated fearfully as the small figure twisted and turned in the throes of the horror in his own mind. “He can’t hear me!”

Cass decided she’d had enough and moved Tadashi out of the way, scooping the small body easily into her arms, smoothing a hand through his hair and over his ears, rubbing gently as she cradled the weeping boy, murmuring reassurances and comforts in the dim light of the hospital room.

It only took a moment.

The nekko the knew only as Zero struggled briefly before seemingly realizing who held him, and snuggling into Cass’s warm embrace and thrusting his head into the crook of her neck, letting out a soft sigh.

“Mama?”

Cass let her eyes meet Tadashi’s as tears sprang to her eyes.

“Yes, baby.” She rubbed the small back gently, wincing at the bones she felt through paper gown and equally thin skin.

“Love you mama.” The child in her arms whispered, drifting into a peaceful rest. Though she knew he was asleep, Cass continued her soothing comforts as Tadashi waved away any staff.

“Mama’s here now, you’re safe, it’s ok baby, mama’s right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus! But I'm back once more, and with plenty of chapters and new stories! So stay tuned!
> 
> For anyone who has held onto this story, thank you!!!
> 
> R and R!!!  
> SO many exclamation points!
> 
> Indelibly yours,
> 
> -Boxedn


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!!!  
> This is very short, but there is a very long chapter up next!  
>  See the end for more...
> 
>  
> 
> Ps, I wrote this from my phone, I apologize for any wrong formatting.

The air of the alley was rank and damp, the smog of the day seeming to settle among the heaps of trash, both living and not. In the middle of the squalor a tall man in a suit shone a light, the occupants of the slum scurrying from the beam into the shadows. The man paid them no mind, the cell phone in his other hand clamped tightly to his ear as he spoke.  
"Sir, it's an ID; Mr. Jones."  
A beat of silence.  
"No sir. No sign of the abomination."  
More silence.  
"I'll contact our mutual friend, see if he's feeling friendly."  
"Good."  
The voice on the other side was as sleek as oiled leather, but agitated, Irritation creeping through the carefully orchestrated calm.  
"I've spent years and my fortune to reach the final stage, and one bastard's incompetence will not take this from me. The time is soon. Find my investment. I'm counting on you Mr. C."  
"Consider it done." The phone was slipped into a pocket, flashlight switched off and following.  
The suit lingered a moment and spat at the body on the ground, striding away from a corpse already writhing with maggots and roaches. The man's blood had long since dried in dark brown puddles on the trash laden ground, his face forever etched in a horrified expression. But the body was of little importance. All that mattered was the singular maroon footprint, dried into gray concrete, too small to be anything but...  
"Hiro."  
Without another word, the slender form that was the man slipped into the fog and vanished into the darkening night.  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to have been away so long! And it seems I'm a liar- but the story will be completed, and hopefully soon! 
> 
> As always, please R and R! Your comments fuel me and make me write faster, so keep it coming!
> 
> What will become of poor Hiro!  
> Who are these men?  
> What plans do they have for the little cat?
> 
> Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion of a story nearly 3 years in the making!
> 
> Indelibly yours,
> 
> -BoxedIn


End file.
